High King Obr-Saz
'''High King Obr-Saz "The Old" '''was elected to the position of king of the Tezhnid Enlightened Kingdom in 2290 and reigned as sole ruler of this kingdom until it became a Commonwealth protectorate in 2295. His title "The Old" was given not only because of Obr's old age, but also the fact that he was the only Tezhnid monarch in two decades to have reigned for more than two years. Ascension to the throne Obr-Saz saw the start of the Enlightened Kingdom against the Dyss. Having twice the manpower and a high number of experienced warriors and generals, the invaders destroyed any fleet sent by the Enlightened Kingdom to stop them, their planetary invasions being particularly infamous for the intense slaughter and genocide of millions of Tezhnid, civilian and soldier alike. Trying to rally his people and finally stop the Dyss advance, High King Nar-Saz (one of Obr-Saz's many family members) personally led the defence of the frontier worlds for several months before dying, alongside his army and many nobles at the hands of the invading armies. Yng-Maru, one of the few generals who had managed to slow down the Dyss, was quickly elected by the remaining nobles to take his place. A few minor victories brought hope to the Tezhnid for some time, until, just one year and two months after he had put on the crown, Yng-Mary was slain by a Dyss champion. More kings followed, each one either dying at the hands of the invaders or taking his own life after seeing the horror and millions of deaths their conquests costed. With the Enlightened Kingdom at the border of collapse, Obr-Saz, one of the new veteran nobles left in the kingdom, was elected as high king. The ceremony had to be performed in one of the kingdom's colonies, as their homeworld had already fallen at the hands of the Dyss. A long, short rule Thanks to the Dyss war against the Eternal Empire, High King Obr-Saz managed to recover some of the lost ground and send pleas for help across the galaxy. With nearly no armies remaining and the fleet all but gone, he finally realized the hard truth that the kingdom would not last without the help of at least one of the galaxy's superpowers. Unwilling to trust the Eternal Empire, and knowing that all the other powerful realms did not have the power to face the Dyss, king Obr-Saz finally sent a message to the Commonwealth, asking first for an alliance and then, after nearly two weeks of debate with the republic's diplomats, agreed to turn her kingdom into a protectorate of the government of Ortus. While still a king and ruler of the kingdom's one remaining world, king Obr-Saz knew the names of his once-proud realm were numbered and that, if the Dyss did not get to them first, they would quickly become yet another planet in the Commonwealth's growing empire. The last king Diplomats reaching the last remaining planet of Obr-Saz's kingdom were surprised to find out that Obr-Saz was not only the last Tezhnid to take the crown, but also the last member of his race as a whole. Decades of wars of extermination, revolts and disease had seen the rapid dissapearance of his race, until only Obr-Saz himself, old and alone, remained to rule over the ruins of his kingdom. Tired and exhausted, he promised the Commonwealth's envoys to step down from the throne and abolish the monarchy as soon as he could, so he could spend his last days retired and in peace, the last member of his kind. Category:Characters